Hospital Madness:Untold stories of our heroes
by departedsoul13
Summary: From ninjas to alchemists,duelists to pirates,and exorcists to shinigami?What in the world is going on here?See the cliques form and the verbal bloodshed/craziness unravel when diff.manga characters meet up at one hospital!alsoFMA,YGO,OP,and Bleach
1. This isn't Kingdom Hearts!

w00t! yes, that is my first off statement here. Anywho, get ready for some MAJOR crossovers...crossoverings maybe...and no, not CROSSDRESSING, crossovering...sheesh...but hey, I got this idea for a major explosive crossover filled story-heres how(not lk you really care but hey, listen for once!)so, my mom always watches discovery health, we got directv now so we have that channel, so we were watchin all of the ER stories and all that stuff. Don't get me wrong I like watching D.H...just not with my mom I guess...but then after dinner, it hit me. 'wouldn't it be kinda funny if we had all of these people from my fave mangas at one place? Like say, in the Leaf Village Hospital! But there'd be characters from like, One Piece and -Man there! AWESOME!' So yeah, there's the history...im also in the process of working on a yugioh gx fic...we'll see if it ever gets done... but BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY I need some answers to these questions.

1/should it have the same setting for all of it? (lk, Leaf Village hospital one time and the black order HQ the next...)

2/Should the narrator end up becoming a reporter!(lk me going around interviewing people)or should the reporter just be a character?

Anywho, answer these questions, enjoy the fanfic, and review!

some of the characters that will be featured(or might be)in this story:

DGM-Kanda, Allen, Rabi(Lavi, someone please tell me what's up w the two names...), Bookman, Linali, Komui, River, Johnny

Naruto-Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Lee...a lot of other people maybe, who I just don't feel like listing now...

FMA-Ed&Al(before they're 'cured')Roy, Riza, General Grumman, Winry, Dr. Marcoh, Granny

OP-The Straw Hat Pirates(Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brooke)

Guest stars!

Basically, people from the Yugioh!s...yes, I'm being lazy...do you want me to type the story or not!

Now, begin!

Konoha Hospital, 7:00 AM

"Naruto~! Breakfast!"A pink haired girl holding a tray with food entered one of the many hospital rooms. Inside, a blond haired boy was sitting up in bed. "Oh hey Sakura! Thanks!"Sakura handed Naruto the tray and he slightly frowned, but then grinned. "Sakura," he said whiningly, "you know I don't eat anything but ramen!"She shook her head. "You need to eat more than just ramen!"She yelled at him. "Lady Tsunade specifically ordered me to give you this!"Naruto made a face. "BLEH. Granny Tsunade's just wants to torture me, she finally has a chance to get back at me for all the hard times I gave her..." "GET LOST!"Naruto and Sakura looked towards the door, wondering where the yell had come from so early in the morning. Sakura ventured out into the hallway, where she saw a nurse scurrying towards her.

"Who was that?"Sakura asked the frantic nurse. The nurse shook her head. "Oh,just one of our new, foreign patients. He's so handsome...but very scary!"She admitted before hurrying away. 'Handsome? New? Foreign?'Sakura thought. Instantly, one person came to mind. 'Sa-sa, Sasuke!'Sakura immediately hurried down the hall, abandoning Naruto. "Um...Sakura? Hellooo~? Anybody?"

Sakura quickly turned the corner, a door away from where she thought she heard the scream. Surely if Sasuke was there someone would of told her! 'I guess you could say he's foreign...I mean, he does work for Akatsuki and is a sound ninja now, right?'Sakura thought, opening the door she thought Sasuke would be behind. "Sa-Sasuke!" "Who the hell are you! I told you nurses to GET LOST!"A man with long, silky black hair roared. "Uh, um, who are you?"Sakura asked, disappointed it wasn't Sasuke. "That's what I just asked you!"He screamed glaring darkly, a hand on his sheathed sword.

"Um, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm Lady Tsunade's apprentice." "Who the hell's that?"He asked, still glaring coldly. "The- the Hokage of course!"Sakura said, wondering what was wrong with him. "Hokage? That's it-where the hell am I!"He asked seemingly the general population. "The Hidden Leaf Village, at Konoha Hospital. Now can you please tell me who you are?"The man rolled his eyes and took his hand off his sword, crossing his arms. "Kanda." "Kanda?" "Yeah. What country am I in?" "Uh, the land of Fire." "What?"He asked, giving her a look like she was crazy. "Uh...yeah..." "KANDA!"A group of guys burst through the door.

"Yuu, are you ok!"The redhead asked. "Kanda, are you alright? Where are we!"The smaller redhead in a lab coat asked. "The others are here too."A taller, calmer blond haired guy also in a lab coat said. "Um, who are you?"Sakura asked. The first redhead grinned. "Rabi, Bookman's successor, if this old man ever dies I mean."He said pointing to the short man resembling a panda or raccoon in front of him. "He's Bookman." "I- I'm Johnny, can you tell us where we are?"The other red head with glasses asked. "I'm River."The calm blond said. "Like Johnny asked, where are we?"Sakura was stunned. "The land of Fire, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha Hospital..." "Where's that?"Rabi asked Bookman, who responded with a deep in thought look. "What country are we in?"Johnny asked.

"The Land of Fire."Sakura repeated, getting freaked and annoyed. Now it dawned on her that Kanda's companions dressed differently than really anyone she knew-at least, the Rabi guy did. "I'M FINE! NOW WHERE THE HELL AM I?"Sakura once again heard yelling. 'Another foreign patient?'All heads were turned towards the hall. "Friend of yours?"She asked Kanda. He glared and Rabi shrugged while River and Johnny conversed. Sakura hesitantly headed out into the hallway and followed where she thought she heard the yelling. Once again, not one, but three nurses followed by a doctor fled past her. 'Worse than Kanda?'She thought. She peered into a room, where she saw a green haired man removing all sorts of bandages.

"Um, are you ok? I don't think you should be doing that."She said as she rushed over to him. "I'm Sakura Haruno, who-" "I'M FINE!"He yelled. "Now where am I? Last thing I remember is being separated from Luffy and the others. I was at some creepy deserted place with that ghost girl." "Um, you're in Konoha Hospital, in the Hidden Leaf Village, in the land of Fire."She said for the third time today. "Where the hell-" "Is that?"Sakura finished for him. "Does one of your friends have long black hair?"She asked. "Uh, no. I have this crazy idiot captain who's made of rubber." "What!"Sakura asked him stunned. "By the way, who are you?" "Zoro Roronoa, ex-bounty hunter, now with the Straw Hat Pirates, bounty worth-" "Pirates!"Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. That we're gonna destroy your village or something. We're not usually like that. Luffy tends to make friends with everyone, even enemies. You don't have any Marines here do ya? That could set us off."

"Ma-Marines?"Sakura asked confused. Zoro rolled his eyes and stood up. Sakura noticed the three swords on his hip. "I'm out of here."He said, putting his shirt on and walking out of the room "Hey! Wait!"Sakura yelled from the doorway, watching him walk down the hall. "You can't leave, you're seriously injured!"She sighed. 'Oops...I left Naruto pretty suddenly there...guess I should go back and apologize.' Sakura wearily began down the hall towards Naruto's room. While walking past Kanda's room she heard the men still conversing. Finally she reached Naruto's room, weirded out. While opening the door she heard voices from inside.

'Who could that be? Chouji visiting?'She opened the door. "Yeah and Ichiraku's ramen is the best!"Naruto said grinning and happily slurping down noodles. On his right sat a boy with short black hair wearing a straw hat. On his left sat a silver haired boy, who had some weird marks around his left eye. All three of them were eating huge amounts of food. "Who are they!"Sakura asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates."The one in the middle said with a mouth full of meat. "I'm Allen Walker, exorcist." "E-Exorcist? Wait, Straw Hat Pirates?"Sakura turned to Luffy. "Do you have a green haired swordsman in your crew?"She asked him. "Oh!"Luffy said, his mouth still full, "Zoro's here! Great!" "And are you friends with a long black haired, cold swordsman?"She asked Allen. "Kanda! So he's here too huh?" "Him and others." "Do you know who?"Allen asked holding a chicken leg and swallowing the food that was in his mouth. "Um,"Sakura said, trying to remember the guys' names, "Johnny, Bookman, Rabi and River?"She guessed. "Oh great! They're safe, that's a relief." Sakura nodded then left the room. She closed the door, leaned against it and sighed. Then she began to walk down the hall. "Oof!-Ouch!"She said, walking into something hard, metal, and pointy. She rubbed her head, backed away and looked up.

"Oh, sorry!"The GIANT SUIT OF ARMOR exclaimed. "Uh...um..."Sakura began, finally accepting that today's patients were insanely weird. "Have you been um, looked at?"Sakura awkwardly asked. "Oh, um, I'm fine." "Are any of your friends a grumpy swordsman, a pirate, or an exorcist?"She asked. "Um, what? No..." "Oh, ok then."Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Welcome to the Land of Fire, Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha Hospital..."She said, used to the weird foreigners. "Um...where's-" "I don't know."She said, giving up. "Um, I'm from Ametris...My name's Alphonse, Alphonse Elric. My brother's here. We're both um...alchemists..." "Uh...alchemists...?"Sakura asked. "Uh...yeah..." "Cool, I'm a ninja."She said nonchalantly, nodding. "Ah, ok..."Alphonse said nodding as well. "Well, I better find Edward, he always ends up getting into trouble. Um, thanks for the info...and uh...stuff..."Alphonse said awkwardly, leaving.

"Yeah, exorcists, swordsmen, pirates, ninja and alchemists...what more could we get here...?"Sakura asked herself out loud. "ICHIGO! WHERE ARE WEEEE!" "Shut up Kon! How am I supposed to know!-you just woke me up!" "Hey you two, shut up!" "C'mon Renji!"

##############################################

Yugi: Wow, that was a weird chapter...

Joey: When do we getta be in?

Me: Next chapter Joseph, next chapter..

Joey: ...um, ok then?

Komui: I can't wait for my part! I'll take most of the reviews!

Kurotsuchi: Just wait 'til the cliques get established...interesting, very interesting...

Kenpachi: Just wait for all that glorious bloodshed!

Yugi: Uh, verbally right? Right? C'mon guys, answer me here!

Kenpachi: Well actually-

Me: Sure Yug, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night...

Komui: Eek!

Renji: If ya can't take the heat then get out of the fanfic

Joey: You tell 'em!

Sasuke: Why wasn't I in this chap?

Me: We had Kanda, he more than fills the role you would have played..

Sasuke: What?

Renji: In other words, two demonic sword wielding devils are enough for one chap..

Joey: Yeah, Kanda more than fills the occupancy of emolicious guy.

Kanda: EXCUSE ME!

Kaiba: Just saying, one emo guy per chapter please.

Joey: Yeah, one emos enough

Tristan: Not that we have anything against emos here...

Sasuke/Kanda: WHAAT!

Alphonse: um...see you next chapter!

Sanji: Unless SOMEONE kills you in your sleep...

Alphonse: WHAT!

Sanji: Nothing, just ignore that kid.

Alexis: I think we should be worried Zane, very, VERY, worried...

Zane: Yeeah...you're just getting that message?

Linali: Ok, so, see you next chapter!

============================================================================ ok! So now chapter numero uno is over! So now we have Shinigamis, Exorcists, Alchemists, ninjas, pirates, and soon to be-duelists as well!What awaits the crossovers? Not even I know! Get ready for the cliques to be established, and the true weirdness to be revealed! Reviews of all kinds appreciated! And don't forget about those questions! Oh, and happy 4th of July!


	2. Maybe we're all just imagining this!

What's up!well, Thanks to keroneko13 for explaining the 'R/L Japanese thing..i was seriously getting pissed off. 'Are u replacing the Japanese name with English!Now!'yeah, sorta like that. Anyone read manga? Well, I used to use OneManga(like the BEST spot for manga EVER)but they shut down...im still pretty sad about it...T.T Sorry it took so long for me to update this! Add a chapter...whatever you wanna call it..I didn't exactly have writer's block, but I've been a bit busy and I'm having trouble finding the right words. Does that count as writer's block? Haha, so sorry! Hopefully I'll get better at updating. anywho,I think I might make the SHORTEST a/n of all time!(for me of course)and if u know a good manga spot(free please3)tell me!

PREVIOUSLY...

Sakura Haruno had been at wits end with the strangest group of patients she had ever seen arrive at Konoha Hospital. Stranger than the sand siblings. Stranger than even Orochimaru! And we all know what a freak he can be..er is, shall I dare to say. This group you ask? Oh, only consisting of some Strawhat Pirates, exorcists from the Black Order, alchemists, and even Shinigami. Let's see what awaits us in the halls of Konoha Hospital today...

* * *

PRESENT(week and a half after the arrival...)

8:30AM, the '3C's'clique...ROOM 31

"Hm...that won't do..." "You're absolutely right Seto..." "Hm,"a slight smile or even a smirk came to the navy haired boy sitting across the table from the older brunette. "Mr. Kaiba, you seem to be slipping..."He said casually. He moved one of the face-down cards on his side a spot forward. The brunette's eyes slightly widened. "Truesdale, do you honestly think you can defeat me just with that?"Kaiba asked, curious. Zane regained his normal aloof composure and the two of them sat staring at the cards, leaving an intense silence and a heavy, chilling atmosphere in the room. The two geniuses continued staring and calculating for what seemed like eons to the other inhabitants of the room.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MARY, GET ON WITH IT!"Kanda growled, causing the two to divert their attention to the long haired swordsman. "That's it, gimme my cards back. I don't even know what the two of you are doing."A man with short black hair dressed in some sort of royal blue military uniform stepped forward to the folding table and began collecting the playing cards into a stack. He pulled out a rubber band from his pocket and wound it around his cards. "Can't you just play chess or something? I have a chess set, and that usually isn't so intense." "Intense as what Colonel? Making up some crazy game resembling 'duel monsters'-who even knows what that is-with a stack of playing cards? Quite imaginative if I may say so, but still, that's what they call intense now days? Hmph, sounds like Luffy and Zoro stupidity to me."The blond haired chef said, taking a drag of his cigarette-one of the many he snuck in.

"Idiot chef, don't smoke in here."Sasuke ordered, leaning against the window behind Seto. "You'll get Sakura after us again, she's such a pain, or a drag as Shikamaru would say." "That uptight nurse? Please, if she's an akuma-or even if she's not-LET ME KILL HER NOW! She's not even allowed in here!"Kanda yelled. From a shadowed corner in the room, Bookman shook his head, not even a room nicknamed, the '3c's' room offered any solace. Right, the '3c's' room. Cool, calm, and collected.

It consisted of none other than duelists Zane Truesdale and Seto Kaiba, swordsmen Sasuke Uchiha, and at times Zoro Roronoa and (Yuu) Kanda. Then there was Sanji, Roy Mustang, Capt. Hitsugaya, Riza Hawkeye, River, Bookman, Linali, Alexis Rhodes(another duelist), and others who were either sane or inhumanly calm and collected, or even just not fitting into any of the other categories. From another corner of the room, Maximillion Pegasus slightly smiled, amused. He was right with Bookman, and was also wondering how Kanda was even in the room in the first place. He shrugged aside voicing his thoughts on how he was about to explain duel monsters. His audience wasn't exactly in the mood for a lecture. For now, he'd settle for this mediocre amusement of reactions and 'imaginations' and such.

ROOM 24 Protagonists room

"Naruto, pass the ramen this way!"Luffy ordered, his mouth full of meat. "I think you guys can eat more than Joey..."Yugi observed, amazed. Luffy nodded. "Having a huge appetite and a high metabolism comes in handy."He said, leaving Yugi to wonder what he meant. "Yugi, your puzzle thing still reminds me of an anti-akuma weapon."Allen laughed. "That'd be funny if they actually made one like this!" "Is there anymore chicken?"A brunette boy in a red uniform jacket asked. "Sorry Jaden, all out." "That's ok."The Slifer student said. Suddenly, the door was knocked down and a short boy with long blond hair in a pony tail raced in, followed by the suit of armor, Alphonse.

Alphonse quickly tried to put the door standing again, and with a bit of alchemy, succeeded. "What was that all about?"Allen asked. Ed straightened up. "Ugh, apparently we ticked some nurse off." "We?"Al asked. "Hmph, fine ME. She's this girl with short pink hair and anger management issues." "Sakura?"Naruto asked. "Sure. Anyway, I was just doin some alchemy and running around and eating and she got mad! AND, to top it all off, she called me...grr..."Ed's face was red and his eyes enraged. His whole body shook and the others in the room swore they could see him literally on fire. "SHORT!"He screamed-the fire enlarging, his teeth appearing to be fangs.

"Brother, calm down, you're going to kill someone..."Al said annoyed. "You don't want the colonel after you do you?" "GAAH! This is so annoying!"Ed screamed, marching over to the table, snatching a piece of bread, and angrily chewing it. The room remained silent as some tried to decipher what the two brothers had been referencing to, and what Ed's anger could actually lead to. Before any of them could ask though, the door was once again thrown open and then slammed shut as a tall red headed boy entered the room.

"Hey, you started eating without me! What's up with that?"Ichigo asked as he helped himself to some ramen. Naruto laughed. "Sorry, we got hungry. Did you find your friends?" "Yeah, they're all doin well. Ok, I lied sort of, I didn't find all of them, but Inoue was at the top of my list. Seriously, who knows what sort of trouble she can get in..."He said, seemingly amazed. Luffy nodded. "Yeah, I know some people like that."He said, though through a mouthful of ham, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's. Yugi laughed. "Funny, why do I have the feeling that you're normally one of those people?"Luffy shrugged. "Probably 'cuz I guess I am. But I'm the captain after all!"He said, mouth still full, with a grin.

"Well, I say that we deserve this uh...break."Allen proclaimed, sipping some grape juice from a glass and resting his feet on the table. "Agreed."Ed said. Yugi nodded a bit, seeming a bit hesitant on whether or not to agree. "Believe it!"Naruto exclaimed, throwing an air-punch in. Luffy laughed. "Yeah! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! We all deserve this break!"Jaden grinned. "Ok then, sure, I'm in too. Having a break from people chasing you or trying to kill you or possess you is nice."Ichigo nodded. "Tell me about it. But I do think our friends, crew, comrades..."He added, trying to expand for all the people in the room's background, "and everyone around us deserves a break too."Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I feel bad for always endangering my friends..."He admitted. "Me too."Jaden agreed. Ed's face stiffened into one of his humorous serious looks. "Yeah. People died or were injured because of us."Al nodded, and then his older brother turned to face him. "Sorry Al. When we began journeying and all, it's not like I completely though it would turn out like this."He said. Alphonse nodded understandingly. "I don't think anyone could of predicted this, Brother."Ichigo sighed. "Phew. Being the star sure takes a lot of work." "Yeah!" "Unfortunately." "No one gets it but us."The protagonists said, beginning to talk about their troubling situations.

But in a darker..colder...more frightening atmosphere, on the other side of the hospital...

ROOM 5 THE SCIENTISTS&ANTAGONISTS

Maniacal laughter filled the dark room. A shadow of a lone flickering white candle in the center of the quarters danced on the walls. There, working by candle light stood the one and only Orochimaru. Who else could that laughter have originated from? The men next to him? Kurotsuchi observed intently, an evil scientist sort of grin so very close to sneaking itself upon his face. He had been intrigued at what this Orochimaru character had told him about his scientific discoveries and such. Experiments were something he could understand after all. He nearly grimaced as he heard another whimper come from the man behind him. He turned around to tell him off, more of intimidate him of course. "Could you keep it down?"He basically ordered, his stare more dramatic due to the candle light. Komui nodded. It was quite obvious the men around him were evil-or close to it. It upset him that River wasn't as shaken as he was, that the man just stood behind the group calmly, chatting to a gray haired young man named Kabuto, who apparently was Orochimaru's assistant of some sort.

He and Johnny absolutely didn't feel comfortable in this den of evil, or so he had named it. Another person he thought might share the same feelings as him was a man with long blond hair and glasses, and from what he had heard, that man was apparently named Van Hohenheim, an alchemist. This he could relate to, as the Church's science was much like alchemy, in a way. He didn't radiate pure evil, like the Orochimaru fellow, but still seemed eerily calm.

"So why are we in the dark again?"Komui stupidly asked out of nowhere, bringing Orochimaru and Kurotsuchi to turn around and glare darkly at him. "Idiot!"A voice bellowed from the back of the room. "It saves money!"The ever greedy, cheap assed Kakuzu explained. That was another person who scared Komui. He noticed a number of people with Orochimaru were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Were they some sort of new fashion statement he didn't know about? He had considered getting himself one once he got back to his world, as Kingdom Hearts as that sounds. Komui decided he'd better stay quiet if he wanted to survive. Maybe he'd talk to that alchemist though, Van Hohenheim. He seemed decent. "Hey!"The group looked towards the door, a wave of light blinding them as whoever it was who had gruffly greeted them entered their domain.

"Oh. It's Garp."The ex-Sannin stated, seeing the marine enter. With him were Aizen, Sartorious, Marik, and the one and only father of akuma, the Millennium Earl. Garp himself didn't seem too pleased by his new companions. He actually felt angered by being placed in a room labeled, 'antagonists'. It was true, the government was a pirate's worst enemy, but he loved his grandson, even if he was a dirty stinkin, low down, no good, crime commitin pirate. And when he saw who he was placed with, that stung even more. These people, at least the snake-man, were enemies of _their _governments! He shook his head. Hopefully they'd keep to themselves. Aizen seemed to immediately take interest in what was going on, whatever Kurotsuchi and Orochimaru were up to. The Millennium Earl didn't seemed too amused by anything going on there, but made an effort to see what the humans-or shinigami-or uh...snakes...-were up to. Human antics could be quite amusing after all.

Marik followed him, though carrying the same attitude. If it involved some sort of world destruction related thing, he might begin to show some actual interest. Sartorious wasn't exactly a completely corrupted man, at least from what Garp had determined. Amongst the others, he shone out like the sun in his all white garments. His white was much whiter than Garp's marine uniform, Orochimaru's outfit, and the white of the soul society scientist's. Garp figured the man had been mislead, or lost his way. Or maybe he was just intent on world domination under the veil of the holy color white. That was it. There were two sides. The side which Orochimaru seemed to be on, which dwelled on some sort of evil darkness and possibly destruction. Then the other side, the side that seemed to think they were able to cover up their evil motives under a veil of white. That was what Garp had figured through all his years at least.

When he had learned the background of some of the other inhabitants in the room he felt a bit better. The Church scientists River, Komui, and Johnny seemed perfectly fine. They weren't evil in the least. The other man, Van Hohenheim, was a pretty amazing alchemist apparently. He was quiet but the older man assumed that he was the quiet thinking type. Another thing he had learned was that Orochimaru was actually around his own age. He heard Kurotsuchi, Kabuto, Aizen, Marik, and Orochimaru talking about some kind of human vessel jutsu, as they called it. It seemed that Orochimaru could stay in a way 'immortal' by switching to different bodies. That idea disgusted Garp. He had no idea how it could be pulled off and frankly didn't care. Orochimaru was a twisted scientist, that was all he had established. He thought of Kabuto about the same. The young man was a medical ninja, or had been at some point in his life.

He held the knowledge of many of Orochimaru's 'jutsus' and knew a whole lot more about others which intrigued the otherworldly guests. The young man was being corrupted, and he didn't even care. On the contrary, he embraced it. Garp also had info on the men from a place called 'Soul Society.' Aizen was an ex-captain of a military force there called the Gotei 13. Apparently he went rogue or had always been masking his evil ways. He stole an orb of power called the hogyoku, which he then fused with. Luckily, the twisted man had been defeated. Kurotsuchi was also from Soul Society and was another captain. He wasn't evil, just a bit...shady. Or creepy. The type of guy who'd be married to his work and would creep you out if you met him alone in the dark. Marik was a man who had tried to kill a pharaoh and end the world, or something like that. Garp associated 'ending the world' with most of the villains in the room. There was another creepy person in the room, from what Garp had settled on. The being known as The Millennium Earl. He was the father of akuma apparently. He seemed very dangerous if he was the father of demons. Garp hadn't pictured a Satan-like figure as someone who wore a freakishly broad smile on their face most of the time and owned a collection of exotic hats. The grandfather shook his head. He was in a very confusing place at a very confusing time. Maybe he wasn't even here. Maybe he had just drunk too much and was dreaming. He didn't know anymore.

Garp surveyed the room's inhabitants once more. He stopped on one of the figures in the back, a greedy assassin named Kakuzu. Apparently he was in his nineties-older than Garp, no matter what Luffy says-and could stay immortal by a supply of hearts he had in him. That creeped Garp out again, that and the fact that the Soul Society scientist was actually intrigued by this. It gave the marine shivers when he ended up thinking that some pirate back home might have an 'ability' such as this. What if there was an immortal power devil fruit? Or was that what the skeleton in his grandson's crew had eaten? Garp didn't know and became a bit worried and or paranoid. Kakuzu was a man from an organization of assassins called Akatsuki. At least, that was what the nurse he pried had revealed to him. 'If they're wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, they're most likely in Akatsuki.' She had said. Garp sighed. He was in a horrible, horrible seeming place, and his ego still ached from being labeled an antagonist. For now, he'd continue researching everyone in his presence. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

ROOM 18 The Perv. Room

Sanji closed his eyes and reopened them for the umpteenth time. This is where he really belonged. After another hour of Kanda's screaming and then Zoro arriving to cause double that screaming(the two wanted a sword fight of course) and between that and the argue over 'Duel Monsters': fact or fiction?', Sanji had left the '3C's' Room, which was not being so cool, calm, and collected at that moment. The chef went outside to take a walk, breathe some fresh air, take a smoke(totally contradictory to the latter), and to enjoy the quiet. When he went back into the hospital, he had discovered Room 18. The Holy Land. A man named Jiraya welcomed him into the room and invited him to stay. Jiraya was a man from the world they were in and he was not only a powerful ninja, but the best writer known to man, as claimed by Sanji that is...The room wasn't only filled with skirt chasers though, two guys sat by the window bickering with each other about how they their self shouldn't be in the room and how the other belonged there.

"What about when Serenity came! Huh?"Tristan Taylor yelled at Duke Devlin. "What about it? Oh yeah, you were all googly-eyes!" "What a lie! How would you know anyways? You were too busy lookin in the mirror to see me or anybody else! Besides Serenity that is!" "I think that was you Taylor! You were close to stalking Serenity!" "Do you really think I'd even ATTEMPT to date Joey's sister?" "I can't even believe they're related!"Devlin exclaimed. "Hey, we can agree on that."Tristan said as they calmed down. "Hey! Why am I in here?"Sanji's attention was brought to an Asian man sitting in the corner. "Baku, calm down."Jiraya said. "I'm NOT a perv!"Baku was met with a kick in the gut to get him out of his chair, and while he was still in the air, Sanji grabbed hold of his collar. "We are NOT pervs, just dramatically straight."He said with a straight face. "We shouldn't even be here!"The _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ duo yelled. "Shut up!"Sanji yelled. "Does anyone have a cigarette?"The room silenced for a moment as Sanji, Jiraya, Tristan and Duke looked over at a blond haired man sitting in a wheelchair wearing the same type of blue uniform as Colonel Mustang. "And you are..?"Sanji asked. "Lt. Jean Havoc, well, I used to be. I'm pretty sure I'm retired. If only I could drill that into the colonel's head."He said, mumbling the last part. "Now do you guys have a cig. or not?"Sanji dug in his pocket for another cigarette and handed it to the wheelchair bound soldier. "Thanks."Havoc said, lighting the cig and taking a smoke.

"Oh yeah," Havoc began, "who's stuffed animal is this?"Havoc held up a lion like stuffed animal. Aka, Kon. "Hey buddy! For the last time, I told you! My name's Kon!" "Whoa."Tristan said, getting up to take a closer look along with Duke as the other men gathered around Havoc. "Did it just talk?"Duke asked. "What the..? Does it have some sort of akuma power?"Baku wondered. "NO-I AM NOT A DEMON!"Kon roared, Havoc still holding him. "I AM KON!" "It's kinda cute, no wonder it's in here. Do one of you use it to pick up chicks or something?"Tristan asked. "WHAT? NO! I BELONG TO NO ONE!"Kon yelled. The door opened again and in came Ichigo. "Hey, there you are Kon."Ichigo glanced at the men surrounding him. "Well have fun."He said, then leaving. "HEY! Wait! Ichigoooooo! Come baaaaaccckk!"The stuffed animal yelled. "Let's dissect it."Baku suggested. "Maybe there's some weird jutsu cast on it."Jiraya mumbled. "NOOOO! HELP MEEEE!"Kon wailed. "What are you guys doing?"The door opened once more and in came Chazz Princeton. "Dude, check it out, this stuffed animal talks!"Tristan exclaimed. Chazz looked at Kon. "Is that even possible?"He asked, but then thought about how he was plagued by duel spirits day and night. Was THAT possible? Apparently. Anything could be possible then... "Talk."Chazz ordered. "C'mon little guy, we won't hurt you."Havoc coaxed the stuffed animal in his hands. "OF COURSE YOU WILL!"Kon suddenly screamed, roaring back to life. "You were just talking about dissecting me!" "See? We told you."Tristan said to Chazz. "That was him."Sanji clarified, pointing at Bak. "HEY!"Sanji shrugged. "It's true."Jiraya said. "So are we gonna dissect him?"Chazz asked. "Sure!"Havoc replied. "What! Didn't you just say-hey, wait, guys, don't get so close, we can work this out can't we? Don't make me call Sister Rukia! Back, back you beasts! Ichigooooooo! HEEELLLPPP MEEEEE!"

The idiots/OCD/fight room, Room 26

"Bang." "Forever." "Bang." "Forever." "Bang!" "Forever." "Art is a bang, un!" "Art should last forever." "BANG!" "Forever." "Enough all ready! Don't _ing make me call on Jashin!"Hidan screamed. "Quit it with your 'religious' threats already, Hidan."Sasori said, turning away from Deidara. "Bang!" "Forever." "Why am I in here?"Joey asked, sitting bored and watching the Akatsuki members argue. "I wonder where Ichigo went..."Orihime wondered after wandering into the room, sitting next to Joey. "Man! SAKURA! Let me out of here!" "Woof woof!"Kiba and Akamaru sat on the other side of Orihime. "Shut it Dog Boy."Kankurou ordered. "Now now gentlemen, and lady," Kimbley added, looking at Orihime, "we should be civil about this." "If you're civil then why are you in here?"Sasori asked. Kimbley shrugged. "The government doesn't see my point of view." "Bang!" "SHUT UP ALL READY!"Hidan roared. "Don't make me turn you into a sacrifice for Jashin, cuz I'd be _ing more than ready to!" "Weren't we just suggesting to be civil about this?"Kimbley asked with a smile. "I am being civil you _ing shit face!" "Man am I bored, anybody got anything to eat?"Joey asked as Orihime's stomach grumbled as if emphasizing the fact that they needed food. "No, sorry...How 'bout we go bake some! That would make us less bored!"She offered. "Got nothing better to do.."Kiba agreed. "Same." said Deidara. "I am getting kinda hungry..."Renji said from the other side of the room. "Then let's go get some baking stuff!"Orihime said optimistically. "Baking is civil."Kimbley agreed. "No shit!"Hidan yelled back at him. "Hurry up guys!"Joey said. "I'm starvin!"

Room 5, the Coward(cute/weak-like) room

"Syrus, is something bad gonna happen?"A worried little Chopper asked. Nami sat next to him along with Usopp. "Something bad's gonna happen."She predicted. Syrus Truesdale shuddered. "That doesn't sound good."Mokuba Kaiba nodded. "Maybe I should go tell Big Brother..." "I h-hope nothing b-bad happens..."Hinata Hyuuga said, sitting worriedly next to Usopp. "I'm sure nothing bad will happen."Usopp tried to reassure, but he himself wasn't really sure. "I'm sure nothing bad will happen, just predicting it doesn't mean it's going to come true, right?"Winry Rockbell offered, standing near Hinata. "Y-yes but..."Hinata said. "Bad things seem to happen a lot, like how we were separated from our homes."Syrus brought up. "He has a point, I'd like to get back to the Sunny."Nami said. Chopper nodded. "I hope no one gets in trouble."Just then a lightning bolt flashed in the sky, and soon enough they heard the bang of thunder. It was only then that they noticed how stormy it had gotten outside, how dark. Winry rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it's the work of someone in the Antagonist/Scientist's room right?"She said reassuringly, trying to expel the ominous feeling. "No...it's not.."Nami said at last, not wanting to have said it. She sighed. "I think it's an omen predicting that Zoro and Luffy are going to do something incredibly stupid or lose money or something."She said. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."Usopp seconded. "You guys sure?"Keigo Asano asked, uncertain and still gazing at the clashing dark sky. Reluctantly, Nami nodded. "Yeah...I'm sure." 'They'll do something stupid anyway.' Nami thought. "I hope you're right."Syrus said, also looking at the sky. Chopper looked toward the door. Like Nami, he wanted to go back to the Sunny, not here in some strange, foreign hospital, where he couldn't even see or tend to the rest of the crew. But one thing was for certain, the next day, something would take place. Be it strange, dangerous, fun, or boring, something would happen, because time could not be stopped, no matter what world they were in.

* * *

*****Please don't kill me! I know it's been a while since I've updated this and just so ya know, I might redo this chapter. Like I said before, I've been busy. I don't think I'll get rid of anything if I redo it, just add more :) Next time: Will something horrible truly happen at Konoha Hospital? Will our heroes ever find out how to return to their own worlds? Did Zetsu really eat Sakura alive? Will the occupants of Room 26 survive each other, no less, survive baking? We'll find out next time in the next chapter of Hospital Madness: The untold Stories of our Heroes. Reviews are smiled upon! ^.^ Thanks for readin!


	3. Fight!:In which stupidity ensues

...guys...it's been over a year since I first posted this...o.o...time sure flies huh?and im only on chapter three...I'M SO SORRY!DON'T KILL ME!Ahem...by the way, once I'm done with this one(if I ever get that far)I've decided I'm doing a cross-over story like this, but with different mangas...I don't know what they'll be yet...but I'm thinking Soul Eater, Vampire Knight...maybe Black Butler or Skip Beat...maybe some of these...I'm not sure yet...It might not even happen. But as for now! What you've been waiting for! As they say in Vampire Knight-EVERY FREAKING CHAPTER...

The super popular fic is back! Commencing Chapter Three of Hospital Madness: The untold stories of our heroes! And begin!

* * *

"YOU IDIOTS!"BAM! "We're sorry Winry~!"The two brothers chorused. "Are you? Look at this! Ed, how did Al end up with a detached arm, one leg, and his front chest missing?" "Well..."Ed began, rubbing his head where Winry had hit him with a wrench, "it all started when Luffy decided we should have a food eating contest..." "Luffy?"Winry asked, having no clue who the pirate was. "Yeah..." "And Ed?" "Uh-huh?" "Did it occur to you that _**Alphonse can't eat**_?" "Uh, about that..." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ABOUT THAT'?" "He wasn't eating! Or even participating! The contest escalated into a fight over food! It was enormous! It was gigantic! It was unimaginably insane!" "Ed?" "Um...yeah Winry?" "Are you done stalling with your adjectives yet?" "Sure..."Ed said, defeated and also wanting his own auto-mail arm reattached.

In a different area of the hospital...

"Yeah! Just like that! Perfect!"Orihime cheered as Renji and Joey awkwardly attempted to knead dough for bread. After deciding they were going to make their own food, the inhabitants of Room 26 all headed to the hospital's kitchen. After some awfully suspicious 'civil negotiations' with Kimbley, and a glare and growl from Hidan, the hospital's kitchen workers submitted the kitchen to the group and Kimbley came out of the kitchen with an 'it's all good' grin.(Though the others noticed the extreme nervous and fear-stricken looks of the leaving workers.) Now, Orihime was trying to teach basically everyone in Room 26 how to bake.

"So when will this be done again?"Kiba asked, putting bread dough in the oven. "Um...15 minutes or so?"Inoue guessed. "See how civil this is?"Kimbley leisurely asked grinning innocently as he carried a tray of cookie dough over to the counter. Obviously he was ignoring the fact that Renji and Deidara were beating the crap out of their dough, as if its defeat was their mission. "You f-ing dough! Submit to Jashin-sama d**mit!"Hidan cursed as he began to furiously introduce the dough to his scythe. Inoue sweatdropped. "Um...maybe you should be a bit more gentle..?"She asked. "Like hell! I'll show it who's boss da**it!"Hidan replied, continuing his dough massacre.

Kankuro rolled his eyes as he watched Hidan murdering his dough. Down the counter, Sasori was indifferently looking at the dough that lay before him, considering whether or not to try to build a puppet out of the substance. Next to him, Deidara was still fighting his own dough, along with habitually mixing clay into it. Of course, having the mouths on your hands keep chewing on the raw dough doesn't help either...

"Done!"Joey gladly yelled as his dough finished in the form of a...winged kuriboh? "Uh, what is that?"Deidara asked, taking a small break from his fight. "It looks like a fluff ball."Sasori stated. "A dough fluff ball."He added. "It's a Winged-Kuriboh, man. A duel monster. They don't have 'em here." "ART!"Deidara belatedly yelled, glad for someone else realizing that true art didn't last forever. "What?"Joey asked, confused. "Stupid Deidara, art doesn't last for a second. True art lasts forever." "Oh yeah, un?"Deidara asked, challenging Sasori. "Well art is a bang, un!"Deidara yelled, cuing an explosion of explosive clay mixed with dough to commence at that moment.

The whole hospital shook with the might of Deidara's dough bomb. The kitchen's inhabitants were covering in dough, as well as the wall and every other surface area. The dough covered Sasori glared at Deidara. Joey looked irritated at where his Winged-Kuriboh replica had been. Orihime had no clue what to do. "Um...let's not do that..."She said, dripping in dough like the rest of her companions.

Fortunately, Kankuro actually did know what to do. He was already wiping dough off the surface of his work area. Kimbley glared at Deidara like Sasori, but a bit more menacingly. "That was NOT civil."A murderous intent filled the quiet, soaking room. "Deidara, you f-ing bomb happy little b*tch! Jashin-sama's gonna f-ing castrate you!"Kimbley blinked as he wiped dough off his person. "You're a guy?"Joey said at last, saying what a few were thinking. "OF COURSE I AM YOU ART DEPRIVED HOODLUM!" "Hoodlum..?"Sasori asked. "SHUT UP, UN!"

* * *

"NOW! FOR THE HIGHLIGHT OF THE DAY," Maes Hughes' voice boomed over the microphone, "THE FIRST EVER KONOHA HOSPITAL BATTLE ROYALE!"Mustang covered his ears and glared up at Hughes where he stood on a platform he had the Elric boys alchemize for him in the hospital's courtyard. "BUT FIRST OFF-" "Good Ezra, is he done yet?"An irritated Garp complained. "LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR MY DAUGHTER ELICIA! She beat up her first boy yesterday! They'll learn to keep their hands off of my daughter...!"Maes excitedly yammered.

"FOR THE LOVE OF A FIGHT, GET ON WITH IT!" Kon yelled, still in Havoc's grasp. A mixture of 'BOOO!'s and 'GET OFF THE STAGE!' and 'Hey...aren't you dead...?' ensued from the restless crowd. "Oh shut up!"Hughes yelled over the mic. Suddenly, a boy in a white blazer with long brown hair appeared on the platform, pushed Hughes out of the way, and seized the mic.

"Now that that's done," Atticus Rhodes began, "let's get this party started! I'd first off like to thank my little sister Lexi, for always being there for me, whether she liked it or not. Then I'd love to give a shout out to my best pal Zane, who helped me become the duelist I am today. Then I'd surprisingly like to thank that creepy professor guy with the fat cat who lured me into the Abandoned Dorm and shoved me in the Shadow Realm, where I was turned into a psycho, gothic, non-music lovin dude named Nightshroud. Thanks for that Prof., it made me get a lot more girls hovering around me..."Atticus sniffled. "And then, I thank Jaden Yuki, the brave Slifer bo-"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL GET UP THERE MYSELF AND FORCE YOU TO!"Kanda yelled, a hand on his sword. "Sheesh, calm down already." "GET OFF THE STAGE ATTICUS!"Alexis yelled through a megaphone she had Ed conjure up for her. "What? Lexi! I even thanked you!" "SHUT UP! GET OFF THE STAGE!"Luckily, a certain Flame Alchemist had an easy solution to get the surfer off the mic. With a snap, the platform 'mysteriously' caught on fire, plummeting down as well as its foundation gave way. Screams from Maes Hughes and Atticus were heard, but uncaringly ignored.

"Geez, what is up with the crazed family obsessed nut-jobs here?"Kanda asked. "Sorry about that folks."Yugi said as he stood on the concrete stage the Elrics had once again supplied. "Now, as we were trying to say-" "FREEZE!"Komui yelled, pushing Yugi off the new stage. "That platform spontaneously combusted!"

"Does he even know what he's saying...?"Zane wondered out loud, getting the feeling that the man on stage had no clue where he was heading. "I DO YOUNG BLUE HAIRED MAN!"Komui yelled from the stage at a slightly startled Truesdale, a megaphone in his hand. Once again, we'd like to thank Edward and Alphonse Elric, proud supporters of the 2011 Konoha Battle Royale.

With Ed and Al...

"Thank you! Come again!"Alphonse said as he handed Deidara an alchemized bird. Ed grinned next to Al as the two continued supplying random people alchemized objects from their booth. Behind them, Kakuzu and Nami grinned even slyer. "Think of all the profit we're earning!"Kakuzu exclaimed, counting dollar bills. "Think of all the things we can buy! The amount of kegs! The jewelry!"Nami exclaimed as well, fanning herself with bills.

"Hey, do you have popcorn here?"Keigo asked as he and Chazz Princeton stood in line. "Uh..." "You might want to check with the kitchen group."Alphonse offered. Kakuzu brightened up. A light bulb flashed above his head. "MONEY!"

* * *

Anyways, back to the fight...er...soon to be fight...

"RIVER! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE AND HELP ME FIGURE THIS OUT!"River remained in the crowd and turned to the man next to him, Van Hohenheim. "You said that you're an alchemist right?"Van Hohenheim nodded. "That was alchemy right?"Another nod. "We're good."River said, walking off to find a soda and ignoring Komui's cries from on stage. "GET OFF THE STAGE KOMUI!"Kanda yelled, ninja kicking his co-worker off. "Finally!"He said. "NOW we can begin."

"Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, ninjas, pirates, alchemists, exorcists, shinigami and duelists alike, prepare yourselves! Let the Konoha Battle Royale Begin!"Pegasus announced, assuming the role of MC. The restless crowd finally gave its cheer as the battle seemed to finally start.

Meanwhile...in the kitchen...

"How did we end up doing this?"Sasori asked as he quickly began rolling some dough for a tortilla. "I don't know..."Kankuro said, chopping vegetables beside the redhead. "Guys, we need some popcorn and a soda! And a pizza!"Orihime said bursting in the kitchen. "What? Already?"Kiba asked. "Man, I wanted to see the fight!"He complained. Kankuro nodded. "Same here!" "Hey, where's my meat buffet!"Luffy demanded from outside of the kitchen. "It's coming!"Orihime said, immediately setting to work.

"And where'd Deidara go?"Sasori asked. "Probably to the fight!"Kiba said. "Man...we're so busy..."Kankuro complained. "Who ordered the dango?"He asked out loud. "DAMMIT NARUTO YOU DON'T NEED ANYMORE F-ING RAMEN!"Hidan screamed as he continued to knead dough for ramen noodles. Sasori sighed. "This is going to be a looong day..."

"We're rich! We're rich!"Kakuzu said, doing the happy dance alongside Nami in piles and piles of money. Sasori was right. It was going to be a long day. But not only that day, a long week.

* * *

YAY! I've finally gotten another chapter up!Sorry guys! I think I need more motivation...reviews would help with that...D also, sorry, this chapter wasn't so crazy huh? But trust me, next chapter, THERE WILL BE MADNESS!So what's up next time with these guys?

******Next time: The Konoha Battle Royale starts off! Who's paired against whom? Will Nami and Kakuzu continue to make a profit off of enslaving Room 26? Did Zetsu seriously eat Sakura since we haven't heard from her? Do people really want Tobi to be in this story? Tune in next time to find out! Review please! And tell me if you have any ideas!

Oh yeah...two other IMPORTANT THINGS...one...Atticus gave me this...and told me to inform you guys...I got this invite...

_Sup? You're invited to the most awesome party of the year! It'll have music, food, music, Red Bull, me, hot chicks, me...It will be LEGENDARY. So come! And if you know any hot girls, feel free to bring 'em! By the way, did I mention that this totally awesome party is a MASQURADE party? Not Masqurade like from Byakugan...like costumes!I'll be wearing this TOTALLY awesome costume, so look for me k? See ya there! _

_~Future famous pop idol, Atticus Rhodes_

* * *

Uh, yeah...so the next chapter sort of worries me...but hey...good for Atticus? My second note is...

Lately, I've been wanting to read parodies. I have a request...or a dare...whatever you take it as...I would really like to see someone do 'The Hangover' and or 'The Hangover pt 2' as a naruto parody! Moreover, with the Akatsuki! I just have the feeling it would be hilarious. Anyways, that's all I've got, thanks for readin! And PLEASE REVIEW!

Sasuke:...wasn't I sposed to be in this chapter...?

Me:eh...Kanda showed up...

Sasuke: SO?

Me:...right now...aren't you like, chillin with your new eyes or something?

Sasuke: what?

Me: Nevermind...

Kankuro: Did anybody else notice that there are DEAD PEOPLE in this story?

Me: Brilliant deduction Kankuro! Yeah!

Kankuro: How?

Me:Idk...

Komui: HOW! HOW DID IT HAPPEN! SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION!

River: Just give up Komui...

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Aster Phoenix: Can't he just ask that Mustang guy?

River: Shh...

Aster:...

Bastion:What happened! I head there was spontaneous combustion going on!

Aster: Oh for the love of...

Hidan: D**N YOU DOUGH!D*MN YOU!SUBMIT TO JASHIN F***ER!

Me:...dude...go see somebody...

Riza: Alright guys, settle down. Everybody, review or I'll have to teach you what happens when you don't.*FMA cast shudders and Hawkeye begins cleaning her guns*So remind the lazy and forgetful authoress to review! Got it...?

* * *

By the way guys, sorry! I keep make everybody so OOC...especially Kanda...at least I think so...And just so you know...a lot of people, the rooms I put them in don't really matter I guess...I just needed a way to put them in the story^.^ so thanks for reading and review please!


	4. All Secrets Revealed

"Isn't this a little loud!?"Roy Mustang yelled over the blaring music. "What sir?!"Hawkeye yelled back, though right next to him. "Isn't the music a little loud!?"The Colonel yelled again. "Oh! Yes, I suppose it is sir!"Hawkeye yelled back. A masked man grinned as he walked by. The strobe neon lights shone everywhere in disarray. It was perfect. It was just how he had imagined it would be. Suddenly, the music stopped or at least quieted down enough for the audience to be able to hear who was speaking on stage.

"Hohoho!" "Santa!?"A not very bright Strawhat captain yelled. "It's not Santa stupid!"An irritated mechanic yelled back from somewhere else in the crowd. "Hohoho! Now listen up!"Brooke said from on stage. "Performing today only! The Sonic Waves!" "Who the hell named them that?"Chazz Princeton asked from the crowd, earning a shake of the head and a shrug as a reply from Alexis Rhodes. "Now! Before we officially begin, a word from the host!" The masked man moved to the mic. "Hey everybody," Atticus Rhodes voice began, "thanks for comin to my party! Are you all ready to have a good time!?"

"HELL YEAH!"A very drunk group consisting of Havoc, Garp, Rangiku, and random others slurred. "What happened to the fight?"Roy Mustang asked Pegasus irritated. Pegasus laughed. "My dear boy, relax! Have a drink, or five," He added, "and lighten up! The entertainment is going on all night! You don't look like the type of man to prefer fighting over being surrounded by drinks and women, hm?"Pegasus asked. Roy shook his head. Did everyone know his weaknesses?

The music started up again and people resumed their rowdiness. "So, would that little brat against say...a pirate work?"River asked as he tapped his pen against a piece of paper containing a blank tourney tree. Van Honhenheim tapped his chin. "You mean Edward? Possibly...which pirate would he be against? I'm not too sure how he'd do against the captain..."The father said. Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"It's such a drag trying to make up a bracket for all of these freaks..."He mumbled. "Well let's at least propose a rough draft while everyone's tiring themselves out by partying."Komui whined pouting. "You can party if you want."River told him. "I know, but everyone here seems so dangerous! And inhuman! Just look, Kanda and that other swordsman are having an insane drinking contest!"The planning group looked over to one of the tables that was surrounded by people at the sides. At the table, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Kanda, Lady Tsunade, and other previous drunks were drinking nonstop.

River sighed. "Let's just try to plan this out before the party's over." The others turned back to their table to continue planning. However, across the dance floor, an irritated, befuddled medic nin was wandering around, trying to find out how exactly the hospital courtyard had turned into, well, a "freaking awesome, party of the century."

_**Yes! Endorsement! Digital proof!**_

_Hey! This is NOT endorsement! Shouldn't you be surfing?!_

_**Not right now, now's the time to PAARRRTAAYY!**_

_Ahem, sorry about that. I can guess you know who that is, ne? While he runs off to get drunk off Red Bull, let's try to continue the story..._

* * *

Sakura stomped about the crowded dance floor, trying not to get whiplash from the sporadically fast flashing neon lights and the pulsating bass of music which was so overpowering it could almost not be heard from the dizziness it caused to the listeners.

But...since about half of them were drunk, I don't think they cared.

Sakura stopped wandering as she noticed a familiar spikey blond haired head peek out from the sea of people a little ways away from her. Demanding answers, she stalked over to the village hero and caught his attention.

"Naruto!"Sakura yelled in a 'don't mess with me' voice. Naruto immediately turned to face her and looked a bit afraid. She looked PISSED. "Uh, yeah?"He asked. "What happened here?!"She screeched. "Um, well, one of the other patients, that surfer guy, he wanted to throw a party and-"

"And? AND!? What do you mean, 'AND'?!"Sakura screamed. "This is a hospital! Not a club! People come here to get BETTER!"She roared. Naruto shuddered a bit. Before he could even give another pathetic defense, Sakura punched him clear across the room. "SHANNARO!" Ichigo, who had been standing on the other side of Naruto, Edward, Allen, Yugi, and Luffy stared at Sakura wide eyed. Well, everyone except Luffy, who was interestedly eating a piece of meat and standing aside watching his fellow protagonist get punched clear to the New World like it was Nami explaining the Log Post.

"Well anyways, in Karakura Town there are these things called-"And thus their conversation carried on.

* * *

"This party is awesome!"Kiba cheered. "Right Akamaru?"The brunette looked around him. "Akamaru?"He nudged his redheaded companion. "Hey Renji, have you seen Akamaru?" "What, you mean that mutt that's always with you?" "He's not a mutt! I don't really have anything to worry about here, but...Oh! Hey! There he is!" Akamaru came running up to the two freed kitchen slaves happily...with a head in his mouth?

"Huh? Akamaru, what's that in your mouth?!"Kiba asked stunned as Renji reached to grab it. "It looks like someone's head..."The lieutenant said as he reached out. "Ahh! My head!"The two men looked up as they heard loud, metallic stomping coming closer and closer. Their eyes revealed a hurried headless suit of armor who was coming straight for them. "Wha-what?! What is that!?"Kiba exclaimed a bit scared. "How am I sposed ta know! It's coming this way!" "Aren't you acquainted with the dead and paranormal?"Kiba asked Renji. "What's that supposed to mean?! Are you calling me a medium? I'm a shinigami d****t!"Renji retaliated.

The two stopped arguing once they saw that the metallic Dullahan was beside them. Akamaru then took off, not looking too fearful, but happy? "Ah, my head! No, wait!"Alphonse Elric then took off after Akamaru once more. "Huh? It talked?"Kiba asked stunned. "Guess it's alive, somehow.."Renji said, mumbling the last part. "But what's this about a medium?!" "You should be happy, god of death!" "That's it, I'm-"And so, we'll leave them be for a while.

* * *

"I'm quite glad that's over with."Sneered Kimblee as he began to sip a beverage he'd been holding. "It was pretty exhausting."Orihime admitted next to him, also referring to their Food Network stunt. "Luckily for us, that brown haired guy got a hold of all the supplies the party needed!"Kimblee nodded and then sighed sadly. "Is something wrong?"Orihime asked. "Oh nothing."Kimblee said in a disheartened voice. "I was just thinking of how though this is music, it compares nothing to the beautiful sound of chaos and bloodshed."Kimblee sighed and closed his eyes, his hands moving about like a conductor's. Orihime stared at him, startled and vaguely wondering why he hadn't ended up in the villains' room.

Passing the two, Nami and Kakuzu were plotting their next caper. "So once the battles start up we can start a gamble for who will win!"Nami exclaimed coyly. Kakuzu nodded. "Yes, and then we can also rig things to our liking if it doesn't work out for us during the match."He added. The two grinned.

Overhearing their plan was the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, who was standing stationary at the snack table. He inwardly shook his head. How stupid. Next to him, he observed Zane Truesdale help himself to some punch. The duelist took a small sip, waited a bit, and then drank more. The two ice kings caught each other's eyes, and without words exchanged, the two of them had a decent conversation. Alexis walked up next to Zane, holding her own plastic cup. "Is it spiked?"She asked Zane. He shook his head. "No."Alexis glanced at Sasuke and then took a drink. "Leave it to my brother to throw some stupid party..."She said shaking her head.

"YEAH! ROYAL FLUSH!"The Hokage drunkenly swayed as she quickly jumped up from her seat. "Lady Tsunade, we're not even playing cards!"Shizune yelled at her, feeling awkward being one of the only sober people at the table. "Heh. She's a wild one, huh?"Captain Kyoraku commented. Rangiku laughed loudly. "Heeeeyyyy, caalm dooownn! She just likes living, ya know?"She defended. "Right Captain?!"She yelled over her shoulder at max volume, though the white haired shinigami was only sitting behind her.

Hitsugaya shook his head, not even looking his subordinate's way. "Disgraceful."He muttered. He continued staring at the table in front of him to keep his focus away from- "Oh come now my boy! How about this?"Another colorful card was placed in front of him, hindering his staring contest with the table. Hitsugaya stared at the card and then slowly looked up. "For the last time...I told you...I'm not into this 'Duel Monsters'!"He hissed at the flamboyant silver haired man in front of him.

Pegasus slid the card back and shuffled it into the deck he held with his right hand. He sighed. "Oh boo, you're no fun."He pouted. "Too much like Kaiba boy."He said. Hitsugaya slouched again and held his left hand to cover his ear so his hearing would be lost from the unnecessarily loud music. 'Hmph. Than whoever this Kaiba is, he's smart.' The Captain thought. His eyes glanced back to a table filled with villains, monitoring their actions.

"That kid's looking over here again."Kabuto quietly noted. "Oh don't mind him."Aizen dismissed. "He's not a problem." "He does however seem to have quite the youthful body..."Observed Orochimaru. "He may not be Uchiha but...Is he a good fighter?"The snake's eyes hovered toward Hitsugaya. "Oh come on!"Marik insisted, "let's just discuss how we're going to kill the Pharaoh! I mean...Take over that fight!"The Millennium Earl laughed eerily.

"Silly boy, quit acting so serious!"He said, finishing his statement dark and gruffly. Marik smirked. Ah, insanity. "My apologies. Now, with the hollows, akuma, monsters, and summons we're going to take down our obstacles, yes?"Aizen asked serenely. Kabuto nodded, grinning. "We'll take them by storm." "Then it's settled. The day of the fight, we'll be prepared."Aizen concluded. Marik laughed insanely. "Then Zorc will RISE! Uh, I mean...then WE will rise!"Kabuto shook his head while Aizen spoke up once more. "Nonsense. No need to have a façade. This Zorc of yours is more than welcome to join."The ex-captain invited with a twisted smile.

* * *

"Yes! Finally!" "How troublesome..." "Quiet you two, let's relish the moment."The late joiner, Usopp, instructed Komui and Shikamaru. "Come on, we can be happy about this. We've finally got a bracket set up."River said. "Agreed. It took quite the planning, but this fight should be a big success."Hohenheim remarked.

_Oh yes, it took quite the planning indeed! Heh heh..._

* * *

Hey! I don't even want to talk about my horrible updating skills...Anyways, we've found out a few things this chapter! Let's recap, shall we?

-Sakura is not dead, though Naruto might be.

-The kitchen group is FREE! For now...

-Kimblee should have been in a different room

-Hitsugaya does not like Duel Monsters

-Atticus throws some awesome parties

-The villains plan to take over!

-Nami and Kakuzu plan to rig the battles

-The brackets are finished

-Zane and Sasuke have telepathy

-ROYAL FLUSH!

* * *

On another note...

!Missing!

Head to a suit of armor! Has a shortened tassel on the head. Was last seen with a giant dog. If found, please return to Alphonse Elric.

Thank you!

* * *

Also, here are two random things I thought of as I wrote this:

-Kimblee would make an interesting Deadman

-So tempted to put in a Red Solo cup reference with Zane and Lexi, but I don't even like that song!

* * *

Next time! The battle finally begins! But due to certain evil or greedy parties, will our heroes be at a standstill once again? Things to look forward to:

-Roy Mustang v. ? (it's a surprise!)

-Seto Kaiba v. Komui (?) *subject to change

-Alphonse Elric v. ?

-Games getting rigged

-Angry opponents

-Kimblee v. Deidara or Sasori *

And there will be more! Like I said though, that's all subject to change. Soooo sorry about my horrible updating. I know I said on my profile that I wouldn't update in the summer really, but I just sat down and began typing! I felt really bad for you guys...sorry! Also, sorry if I spelt anything wrong, left out words, or used weird English...I wrote this and was so happy I wanted to get it to you guys ASAP!

~Thanks a billion for reading! Review if you want! Now I'm gonna go check out this new show called "Soul Society Psychic" that Kiba recommended to me. Later!~


End file.
